Two Against the World
by Madelyn
Summary: C/M eventually... hard to describe, READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**a.n.****  Hello again!  Okay, it's been a little while, I know.  I decided not to continue ****3am****, honestly because I really liked it as a stand-alone and didn't want to ruin it by adding anything else.  But thank you so much to everyone that reviewed that fic!  I love you guys… And here's my next venture.  It's very different, and it WILL be C&M, but not for a few chapters.  So bear with me!  Basically you need to know that Chandler and Joey don't know the rest of the group, and that Chandler has a (half)sister named Alyse who is 13 years old and has been living with him since their mom and her father died in a plane crash when she was 4.  Okay, here we go… this is different so I hope you like it!  REVIEW please!**

**~Maddy**

_disclaimer__:  I don't own any of the characters (except for Alyse)._

            "Alyse, it's seven thirty," Chandler shouted towards the door of his 13 year old sister's bedroom.  He tied his tie and popped the slightly burnt toast.  He shoved various folders into his briefcase, and placed Alyse's brown bag lunch on top of her orange back pack.  Still no response.

            "Alyse!"

            "Coming!" came her grumpy morning voice, accompanied with an exasperated sigh, which had recently been making a frequent appearance alongside the grumpy morning voice pretty much since the day she started 8th grade. 

            "I think I'm really going to enjoy these precious adolescent years," Chandler muttered to himself.  Alyse finally emerged, wearing new jeans that still hung a little loose around her tiny frame and a beige cable-knit sweater.  Her brown hair was a shade darker than usual because it was still dripping wet, and she struggled to tie it back while tripping over the untied laces of her sneakers.

            "This took you forty five minutes?" Chandler asked, unimpressed.  "Your hair's not even dry."

            "Shut up.  You're wearing a green tie with a navy blue suit," she shot back, taking a huge bite of toast and zipping her backpack.

            "This is a _black suit," he corrected her, inspecting his jacket._

            "Blue."

            "What?  It's so _clearly_ black," he argued.  She checked the microwave clock behind him and took a gulp of orange juice.

            "I have to go, I'll miss my bus," she said, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her stuff.

            "Okay.  Don't forget to go to Joey's after school, I have that meeting."

            "Okay," she said as she hurried out the door.  "Oh, Chandler… seriously, change your tie.  I swear it's navy blue," she called over her shoulder.  He shook his head disbelievingly.  "It's so black," he said to himself, before taking a last sip of coffee and heading to his room to change.

            Chandler passed a bus stop on his way to work that looked like it could have been Alyse's.  Lots of kids, ages eleven to around fourteen, standing around, talking to eachother, each with a parent a respectable distance away, simultaneously checking their watches and keeping an eye on their kid.   A lot of times, when he saw those parents, he wondered if he was too loose with Alyse.  Most thirteen year old kids didn't catch buses by themselves and walk in the city alone.  Most thirteen year old kids didn't spend their afternoons at their brother's best friend's bachelor pad three days a week doing homework and throwing water balloons off the roof until she got picked up at five.  And although she never complained, never asked for anything to change, he felt guilty sometimes.  

            The truth was, neither he nor Alyse was living a life that was normal for a person their age.  And while she should be getting dropped off at the bus at 7:30 and picked up promptly at 3, he should be logging even more hours at work and going for a drink afterwards.  While she should be going shopping and picking out new shoes and getting her ears pierced with her mother, he should be meeting girls in bars and going home with them once in a while.  She didn't have a mom to do those things with.  Their mother and her father, his stepfather, had died in a plane crash almost nine years ago.  So, since she was four and he was twenty two, they'd been taking care of eachother.  He wasn't presumtuous enough to think that he was giving her everything she needed, but he was giving her everything he had, and that seemed to be good enough.  And yeah, some mornings when he was late for a meeting because she missed her bus, or some nights when his friends were out at clubs and he was home playing Monopoly, he might have a momentary wish that things had turned out differently.  But then she'd give him a hug and thank him for the ride, or laugh that infectuous laugh after buying all his hotels, and he'd remember all the things that made his life different were the very things that made it so amazing.

            Because whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was nice having someone who depended on him.

**Okay that was sort of short because it was just an introductory type chapter, and I have more written but I want to see what you guys think and if you like the concept before I continue.  Monica will feature in the next part (although maybe not like you'd think!)  Review!!! Xoxooxo!**


	2. Sister Knows Best

**A.N.  Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and said that you liked this idea.  I know it's kinda different and out there, but I really hope you continue to enjoy it.  Review and let me know!!!  Without further ado… chapter 2 (I swear I didn't just try to rhyme that!)**

_Disclaimer:  See chapter 1.  I decided I'm not doing a disclaimer for every chapter.  Go ahead.  Sue me.  __J___

            "What's the capital of Sweden?" Alyse asked in frustration, to know one in particular.  Chandler might know, but she didn't expect an answer from Joey.  It was more a rhetorical question, one she regretted asking immediately as she saw Joey scratch his head and squint his eyes:  his "thinking" face.

            "Norway." He pronounced proudly.  She looked at him incredulously for a few seconds, then nodded and smiled widely.  

            "Thanks, Joe," she said, pretending to write it in.  God, sometimes he could just break your heart, she thought.

            "Hey, I got some new water balloons yesterday!" Joey told her excitedly.  "Wanna go try them out?"  She laughed.  Chandler seemed to think that sometimes it was an imposition on Joey for Alyse to be there, but the truth was, it was more like giving him a playmate.

            "In a couple minutes.  I want to finish this geography before my brother gets here," she said.  He groaned.  

            "Uh-Leeeeeece…" he whined.  She shook her head firmly, and turned back to her book.  Before he could protest further, there was a knock at the door.

            "Is it five already?" Alyse asked curiously, closing her book.  Joey answered the door to reveal a strikingly beautiful young woman waiting on the other side.

            "Hi Joey," the woman said smiling.

            "Hey!  How's it goin?" he asked her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leading her into the apartment.  "I didn't know you were stopping over."

            "I wasn't, but I was on my way to work and realized I left my jacket here last night," she explained, pointing when she located it on the chair next to Alyse.  

            "Alyse, this is the girl I'm dating," Joey began.  Alyse gave him a sarcastic look as if to say "Oh really, which one," but he shot one right back that said "Shut up or I'll kill you,"

            "Otherwise known as Monica," the woman added laughingly.

            "I'm Alyse," Alyse said, standing and shaking her hand.

            "Alyse is my best friend's little sister.  She hangs out here sometimes during the week."

            "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Alyse," Monica said warmly.

            "You too," Alyse said with a smile, handing her her jacket.  Monica took it from her and glanced at the book on her lap.

            "Geography, huh?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

            Alyse scrunched up her nose and groaned.  "Yeah.  I hate learning things I'll _never need to know."_

            "Hey, ya never know, right?" Monica said with a smile.  

            "What do you do?" Alyse asked.

            "I'm a chef."

            "And do you ever, while you're cooking, find yourself needing to know the capital of Sweden?"

            Monica laughed.  "You're funny.  I like that.  Touché," she admitted.

            "Tell me about it.  Like I, as an actor, will ever need to know that the capital of Sweden is Norway," Joey scoffed.  Alyse suppressed a laugh and Monica looked at him quizzically.  

            "Right… well I better get going.  It was really nice to meet you, I hope I'll see you again soon," Monica said.

            "Nice meeting you," Alyse replied.  Joey showed his guest to the door.

            "I'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked, kissing her quickly.

            "Yeah, seven thirty.  See ya," she said, turning to leave.  "Oh, and its Stockholm, by the way," she called back over her shoulder to Alyse.

            "Stockholm!" Alyse exclaimed, her pencil already moving.

            Alyse snuck a glance at her brother while they were washing the dishes later that night.  He was so funny, he was the smartest guy she knew, and, so her friends told her, not bad to look at, either.  He should have a girlfriend; he should have a life outside of taking care of her.

            "Hey," she said, nudging his arm.  He looked at her.

            "Hey, yourself," he replied.  "What's on your mind, worry-wart?"  

            Chandler liked to say that Alyse had been a worrier from the day she left the womb.  She was too smart for her own good, he had long ago concluded, and she had it in her head since kindergarten that she was there to take care of him as much as he was there to take care of her.  When she had an idea or a thought in her head, she was like a dog with a bone, wrestling with it and refusing to quit until she was satisfied.  She got her stubbornness from him.  And there was that face, the one that gave her away when she was in one of those moods, the one where her eyes were slightly squinted and her bottom lip was curled in under her front teeth.  The one she had now.

            "I'm not a worry-wart, I'm a problem-solver.  There's a difference," she said defensively.  He laughed and swatted her gently with the dishtowel.

            "So what problem are we solving this evening?" he asked, opening the cabinet and putting the last plate away.

            "Nothing, there is no problem.  I was just… I was just going to tell you about my day," she said innocently.  He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

            "I thought that's what we did at dinner."

            "Well, there's more," she said.

            "By all means, please continue."

            "Okay, well, at lunch, Spencer Rueben started a food fight and is on three days suspension."

            "That's too bad.  Did you throw anything?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

            "No.  I was too hungry to be throwing food away like an idiot.  Anyway… then after school Christina Loomis called Heather Stuart a slut and they got in a fist fight."

            "I thought Heather Stuart _was a slut," he pointed out._

            "She is.  But if you were a slut, would _you want to hear about it?  Anyway, then, I went to Joey's and he got new water balloons."_

            "Oh, no, Alyse, I thought you guys were done with that, especially after the Mrs. Siderakis incident.  No more throwing things at the elderly, we talked about it," he implored.

            "Hey, we didn't throw it _at her, she got in the way, and anyway we didn't today.  I had homework.  But I met the girl he's dating."_

            Chandler snorted.  "Oh really, which one?"  Alyse looked at him in surprise and punched his shoulder.

            "Shut _up, those are the _exact words_ that I thought!"_

            "Apple doesn't fall far," he teased.  "So is she nice?"

            "Yes, she's very nice… it's just, she doesn't seem like someone Joey would be dating."

            "Why do you say that?" Chandler asked, wiping down the counter.

            "I don't know, she's _really smart," she began._

            "Enough said," Chandler laughed.

            "And nice, and beautiful, and has a real job… I guess she just seems more like, oh I don't know, more like someone you'd be dating."  Chandler looked at her suspiciously.

            "Oh right, I forgot.  Someone you'd be dating _if you ever dated anyone."_

            "Hey, right back at you."

            "I'm _thirteen!" she exclaimed.  _

            "Damn right you're thirteen and if you even think about having a boyfriend I swear I'll"

            "Shut up Chandler.  I'm not thinking about it.  However, _you are 32, so if you were thinking about it I think it would be okay."_

            "Well, I'm not.  This isn't the right time in my life for that," he said, heading for his room.

            "Why not?  I'm not a baby anymore, I don't need you 24 hours a day!" she called after him.  "It's time you had a life of your own!" 

            "Alyse, enough," he told her firmly.  "I'm taking a shower, you finish your homework, then we'll have ice cream, okay?"

            "Fine," she sighed.  He could be so stubborn.  "When are you gonna realize that I know what's best for you?" she asked smiling.

            "When you get to be at least five feet tall, I'll consider it."

**Okay, there's chapter 2!  See, they're getting longer.  Thanks again for the reviews!  Please keep them coming and let me know if you want more of this, because I have other ideas I could use instead if this sucks.  Again, I'm just setting things up now, so Monica will be in more of the next few chapters.  THANKS FOR ****READING****!!!**


	3. No More Excuses

**A.N.****  HI!!!  Sorry this took forever, I had a slight case of writer's block, and was kind of dreading writing this part because, although it's integral to the plot, it's kind of boring (in my opinion, I hope that you disagree).  It's not super long, but it gets the job done.  This is the last of what I consider the "building up" chapters; now the REAL story can start!!  So read and enjoy and please please please review!!! Love you guys, as always ****J******

**~Maddy~**

"Popcorn or candy?" Chandler asked as they made their way from the ticket taker to the concession stand.  Alyse looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

            "Do you have to ask?"

            "Both," he agreed.  "What time's the movie start again?"

            "8:30," she reminded him before turning to the concession stand employee and giving him their rather lengthy order.  While she was deciding between plain and peanut M&Ms, his gaze fell upon two women walking into the movie theater.  The one with the darker hair and the bright blue eyes that he could see from all the way over there was laughing, and her friend playfully punched her shoulder.  The brunette's smile was infectuous, and a slow smile spread across his own face as he watched her.  She was beautiful.

            "Chandler?  _Chandler," Alyse elbowed him in the side.  _

            "Ow, _what?" he asked, slightly annoyed._

            "What kind of drink do you want?"

            "I don't care," he replied, his eyes still on the woman.

            "What are you looking at?" she asked, trying to follow his gaze.  

            "Nothing, here, let's go," he said, paying the guy behind the counter and helping Alyse carry their snacks.  

            "Hey, that's Monica!" Alyse exclaimed, once she saw who Chandler had been staring at.

            "You know her?" he asked incredulously.

            "Yeah, that's Joey's friend, from yesterday," she said.  "Let's go say hi."

            Typical, was Chandler's only thought as his sister dragged him by the hand over to the two women.  Of course, the one woman he's looked at like that in God knows how long, of course Joey had gotten to her first.

            "Hi," Alyse said as they approached.  Recognition flashed in Monica's blue eyes and she grinned.

            "Hi Alyse," she greeted.  "This is my friend Rachel."  Rachel smiled and said hello.

            "This is my brother," Alyse offered, gesturing to Chandler.  He rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, and some people even call me by name.  I'm Chandler," he said sarcastically, offering his hand, which Monica shook and laughed.

            "Chandler, this is so funny, I've heard so much about you from Joey," she said.

            "Uh-oh," he joked.  

            "Oh, you're _Joey's friend…" Rachel said, amused._

            "Yup," Chandler said, looking at her strangely.

            "Well, Joey's made Monica a _very happy person lately, hasn't he Mon?" Rachel asked slyly, obviously referring to something private, because Monica blushed and shoved her._

            "Shut up, Rach," she muttered.  "Well, it was really nice to meet you Chandler.  I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

            "Nice meeting you too," he said.  "Come on, Alyse."          

            "Bye Monica!"

            "Bye Alyse!  Great seeing you."

            "Hey, thanks for the geography tip.  I got a hundred on the quiz, and I was the only one who got that one right, and-"

            "Come _on, Alyse, let's let them get to their movie," Chandler cut in, grabbing his sister's arm and smiling at Monica apologetically.  _

            "So he's… cute," Rachel commented smiling, observing her friend watching Chandler walk away. 

            "Yeah.  Come on, let's go," she said, snapping back to reality.  She noticed Rachel smiling at her knowingly.  "What?"

            "You're a little slut, you know that?" Rachel joked as they walked.

            "What are you _talking about?"_

            "Oh, my boyfriend's best friend is oh-so-handsome and charming…" Rachel mocked.

            "Shut up, that's not what I'm thinking _at all_," Monica defended herself.

            "Sure."

            "And Joey's _not my boyfriend," she added._

            "Okay, okay.  Wrong on all counts," Rachel surrendered, holding her hands up.

            The next day was Saturday.  After dropping Alyse off at a friend's, Chandler headed over to Joey's for lunch bearing gifts:  2 pizzas.

            Chandler tossed the crust from his second slice back into the box as Joey happily munched on his fifth.  

            "So where's Alyse today?" he asked, a speck of tomato sauce adorning the corner of his upper lip.

            "She had a school project to do at this girl Natalie's house."

            "Is Natalie the one with the hot single mom?"

            "No, that's Hannah.  And by the way, still off limits."  Joey made a face.

            "Come on, dude… when she picked up Alyse here last weekend she was totally checking me out."

            "First of all, no she wasn't, second of all, she's ten years older than you, and third of all, Alyse would never forgive you.  And fourth of all, you're seeing someone already.  Speaking of which, I met her last night at the movies," Chandler said, trying to sound casual.

            "Really?  You met Nicole?" Joey asked.  Chandler looked at him strangely.  

            "Her name is Monica."

            "Ohhh, you met _Monica…" Joey trailed off sheepishly._

            "Yeah, Alyse introduced us.  She seems really nice."

            "She is, and how _hot is she?  Like off the charts, right?"  _

            "Hotter than _Nicole_?" Chandler expertly joked his way out of an awkward situation.

            "Eh, different hot.  Monica's classy hot, where Nicole is like… slutty hot."

            "I'm sure she's a charmer.  So, have Monica and Nicole been acquainted?"

            Joey laughed.  "Yeah right.  It's not a big deal… Monica and I just started going out two weeks ago, and we never said it was exclusive."

            "And Nicole…?"

            "Nicole's got kind of a jealous streak.  And she can get kinda… frisky.  As in violent.  I don't think it would be in anyone's best interest for her to know."

            "Nicole sounds super!" Chandler said sarcastically.

            "Yeah, she's pretty cool," Joey agreed earnestly.  "What did Monica say about me?"

            "Nothing, really, we just made small talk for a couple minutes.  Alyse did most of the talking.  She seems to really like her."

            "Yeah, they did get along well the other day."

            "She seems really very nice," Chandler said.  Joey eyed him suspiciously.

            "Yeah, you said that."

            "Well, she, uh, she does."  Joey broke out in a grin.

            "Do you have a crush on Monica?" he asked, almost shouting.  Chandler jumped up.

            "No!  No I don't.  How awkward and wrong would that be, me having a crush on your girl- your- the girl you're dating casually," he finally finished, gesturing defensively.

            "Not close to as wrong as the fact that you haven't even looked at a woman in about a year," Joey argued.  "And dude, as hot as she is, I would totally back off if you said you liked her.  That's how desperate your situation is."

            "I'm not desperate, I'm just not in the dating place," Chandler said.

            "Okay.  Whatever.  All I'm saying is, if you like her, just say the word.  I can't promise she'll go out with you, because she's way out of your league-" Joey began.  Chandler rolled his eyes.  "What, we both know that's true.  But if you think you might be- well, you know I'd do that for you."  

            Chandler looked at his friend.  "Thanks, man, but really, it's okay."

            "As long as you're sure…" Joey said, the topic already forgotten as he grabbed his sixth slice.

            Joey called around ten that night, when Alyse was getting ready for bed.  She grabbed the phone before Chandler could get to it.  

            "I think it's Natalie," she explained.  "Hello?  Oh.  Hi.  Yeah, hang on.  What?  Natalie's mom's pretty, I guess, in a really 'mom' kind of way…" she said, confused.  Chandler grabbed the phone.

            "Hey Joe, what's up?" he asked, rolling his eyes at Alyse.  

            "Night Chandler," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  

            "Night Lyse," he replied, ruffling her hair.  He watched her bare feet pad across the apartment to her bedroom.

            "Chandler?  Hey man, listen, two things.  First, I had a date with Monica tonight, and she's having this party on Saturday for her roomate's birthday, and she wanted me to invite you."

            "Joey, you didn't say anything about-"

            "No, no, I was surprised too.  She just said that she thought you were nice and funny and to tell you to come, because it'll be fun."

            "Okay… I'll see what Alyse is doing."

            "Cool.  Okay, and the second thing is, I decided to break up with Monica, okay, bye now."

            "Joey!  Wait a minute."

            "What?"

            "I told you I didn't want you to do that for me," Chandler said.

            "I know, I'm not.  Really.  I just don't think it's going to work out, and I don't want to lead her on, because like you said, she's 'nice'," Joey teased.

            "Joey… I'm going to tell you one more time.  Please do not, do _not, do this because you think I want her."_

            "I'm going to tell you something, okay?  Listen.  I like Monica, and I like you, and I saw something in you that I haven't seen for a while today.  So call it what you want, but you feel _something about this girl.  And what I feel about her is mostly just friendship and great sex.  And, I have Nicole anyway, who is really more on my level about, well, pretty much everything.  So, I'm breaking up with her tomorrow, and I don't care what you say, and you can do or not do whatever you want about it.  Goodnight, Chandler."_

            Chandler sighed.  "Whatever you want.  Goodnight."

            Unbeknownst to either of them, upon hanging up the phone they both had the same thought:  now, there were no more excuses.

**As you can probably tell, the C&Mness is really about to kick in!  So review if you want more.  THANKS!**


	4. A Party and an Almost Kiss

**A.N.****  Man are you guys gonna love me… a quick update (for me, anyway), and it's LONG!  Haha… I know you can't believe it.  OKAYYYY here's where it gets interesting, so read and please review if you want me to continue!!!  (btw, this one is longer than the previous chapters and probably longer than the future ones, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it, so I just sort of left it as a 2 parter ****J****  ENJOY!**

**Xoxo, MADDY.******

            Monica walked into the dark apartment and quietly hung her coat and purse on the hook.  

            "How'd it go?" a voice asked from the darkness of the living room, in the vicinity of the sofa.  Monica jumped and gasped, startled, then hit the light switch to reveal Rachel, who had apparantly fallen asleep on the couch.

            "God, Rach, you scared the shit out of me," Monica breathed, going to join her friend on the couch.  She collapsed with a sigh and Rachel stroked her hair affectionately.

            "So the break up was bad?"

            Monica laughed.  "No, actually, it wasn't bad at all.  It didn't go exactly as planned, though."

            "But you did it, right?  Don't tell me you changed your mind.  God, he's so wrong for you, Mon," Rachel complained.

            "I know.  I didn't change my mind, he just beat me to it."

            "Wait a minute… he broke up with _you?"_

            "Yup."

            "Shut up!  What'd he say?" Rachel asked, ever the gossip queen.

            "Well, I sat down and said that I really needed to talk to him, and then he said he did too and that before I said anything else, he had to tell me he didn't think things were going to work out between us," Monica relayed.

            "Oh my gosh, what did you say?  Talk about the easy way out," Rachel mused.

            "No way, I wasn't going to let him think he was breaking up with me.  I told him that he wasn't allowed to break up with me because I was breaking up with him.  And then we laughed, had dinner, and went to the movies, then he walked me home, and that was that."

            "You broke up at 7:30 and stayed out with him till 1?" Rachel asked incredulously.

            "Is it one?  Gosh.  Yeah, I mean, we're gonna stay friends.  He's really nice, and funny, he just wasn't right for me.  We still get along."

            "That's gotta be the healthiest break up story I've ever heard in my life," Rachel said.

            "Yeah, that's me.  I guess by break-up number seven thousand thirty one, you kinda get the hang of it," Monica joked.  

            "Aw, sweetie, don't say that.  You made the right decision.  He was cute, but… man was he dumb."

            Monica laughed.  "Plus, I think he was seeing somebody else."

            "Please, I'm sure he was seeing _everyone else."  _

            "Yeah.  Anyway, he's still coming to the party on Saturday."

            "Good, that will be fun," Rachel said.  Then she eyed Monica slyly.  "Is Chandler coming?"

            "I don't know.  Maybe," Monica replied, evading eye contact.  "I'm beat.  Goodnight Rach," she said before heading to her room.

            "Night Mon," Rachel said with a grin.

            "I don't know about this, man," Chandler said for the eight thousandth time as he checked his reflection.  

            "Shut _up, dude, it's gonna be great.  Monica and Rachel throw awesome parties," Joey said.  "Come on, we're gonna be late, and I can't go late and leave early."_

            "Why are you leaving early?  If you're leaving early, I'm leaving early," Chandler said, panicked.

            "Uh, I have to meet Nicole after, at like ten.  You can't come.  Just see how it goes, okay, if you wanna go, you can go whenever you want."

            "Okay, okay.  Do I look okay, is this okay?" Chandler asked nervously, gesturing to his khaki pants and navy blue oxford shirt. 

            "You look great, let's go," Joey said impatiently, pulling Chandler towards the door.

            "Okay, one second," he said, knocking on his sister's door and opening it to reveal Alyse, Natalie and Hannah lying on the bed.

            "Ow-_ow!" Alyse cat-called playfully.  "Lookin' _good_, stud."_

            "Everything matches?  We're good?" Chandler teased.  Alyse and her friends nodded in agreement.

            "Okay, guys, I'm leaving now.  There's money for pizza or Chinese or whatever on the counter, and the movies Alyse picked up are next to the TV.  Don't leave-"

            "Don't leave the apartment, make sure the door's locked, and don't open it for anyone, I know, I know," Alyse finished the instructions rolling her eyes at her giggling friends.

            "Okay.  I shouldn't be home too late, but you might be sleeping.  You have my cell number if you need me."

            "Oh my god, _go!" Alyse exclaimed.  He held up his hands in defeat and left her room._

            "It's like he's never been out of the apartment before, I swear to god," she complained to Natalie and Hannah.  

            "Yeah… but your brother is _so cute!" Hannah giggled._

            "Ew, shut _up!" Alyse groaned._

            "No, seriously Alyse, he totally is.  He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Natalie asked.

            "No, but I think he likes this girl who's party it is tonight.  I hope it works out."

            "So here's hoping he comes home late," Natalie added with a twinkle in her eye. 

            "Ewww!" Alyse and Hannah chorused.

            Chandler and Joey knocked on the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment.  After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal the party in full swing, with at least forty people talking, laughing and dancing inside.  Monica smiled and greeted them warmly.

            "Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it," she said, taking their coats as Joey gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.              

            "Wow, great apartment," Chandler said, because it was the only thing he could think to say.  He couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked amazing in a dark blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly and hugged her body in all the right places.  Her hair was swept back from her face and held with tiny bobby pins.  The total effect was mesmerizing.

            She laughed.  "Thanks.  I'll go put these away," she said, gesturing to the coats in her hands, "and I'll be right back.  Food's over there, just have a good time!" she said, walking away.

            Both Joey and Chandler's eyes lingered on her as she walked away.

            "Man, the things I do for you," Joey joked. 

            "Hey, I _told you-"_

            "Man, relax I'm joking… we've gotta loosen you up," Joey said, leading him over to Rachel and the wet bar.

            "Happy birthday Rach," Joey said as they approached.

            "Hey!  Thanks, I'm glad you guys could make it.  Did you see Mon?"

            "Yup.  Just long enough for me to seriously re-evaluate the end of our relationship," he joked.  Rachel smiled wryly.

            "I'm sure you've got a Roladex full of other names to re-evaluate.  Let's leave her alone, shall we?" Rachel said back evenly, her playful tone only thinly hiding a protective threat.

            "Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself," Joey agreed, and moved closer to Rachel.  "Does that go for you, too?" he asked suggestively.  She laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

            "Why don't you go mingle, and I'll introduce Chandler around," she said, grabbing him by the forearm and leading him towards the living room.

            "So, happy birthday, Rachel, is it?" Chandler joked.  "Thanks for inviting me."

            "I didn't invite you, Monica did," she pointed out.  "And I have to admit, you seem like a much better match than your friend over there."  Chandler's mouth went dry, and he gulped down the beer that Rachel was holding out to him.

            "What does that mean?  Did she say- something?"

            "No, nothing," Rachel admitted.  Chandler's face fell.  "But, she never talks about the ones she really likes," she finished with a sly grin.  Monica entered the kitchen and smiled at them, re-filling her cup across the room.  

            "But I didn't say anything.  Enjoy the party!" Rachel called over her shoulder, leaving Monica and Chandler alone in the kitchen.

            "So… what were  you and Rachel talking about?" Monica asked suspiciously.  He cleared his throat nervously.

            "Oh, nothing really.  You look great, can I say that?" he asked.

            She laughed.  "Sure.  You clean up well, too."  A gaze lasted a second longer than it should have.

            "Great apartment," he stammered.

            "Yeah, you said that," she replied smiling.  "How's your sister doing?"

            "Good, Alyse is good.  She's home with a couple friends.  A little upset that I was invited instead of her, but she'll get over it," he said grinning.  Monica laughed.

            "Tell her next time," she said.

            Three hours later, the two of them hadn't stopped talking for more than a bathroom break or a drink refill.  They had left the party for the balcony about an hour ago, and she sat on the ladder to the fire escape, while he stood next to her, leaning against the balcony ledge and staring out into the city, blanketed by night.  The city was so odd at night; it was at once lonely and crowded, quiet and screaming.  

            It was the strangest thing; after talking to her for three hours, he felt like he had known her his entire life.  Like there wasn't anything he couldn't tell her.

            "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.  He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about, so he went with the previous thought.

            "I'm thinking about how weird this city is at night," he said.  "How you can feel so alone while feeling so…"

            "Crowded in?" she finished.  He looked at her, surprised.

            "That's the exact word I was thinking," he said.  She shrugged.

            "Great minds think alike, I guess," she said absently.  "Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

            He laughed.  "Sure.  God knows I've asked you enough."

            They had discussed her family (mother, disapproving of all things Monica; father, kind but distant; brother, the golden child, enemy of her youth but closest ally of her adulthood).  They had discussed her job (waitress-recently-turned-chef), where everyone hated her.  They had discussed her relationships with men (all doomed).  Where she went to school (NYU) and how she liked it (hated it the first year, loved it the next three).  He guessed it was her turn.

            "Okay.  I was just wondering, Joey said you've been taking care of Alyse forever, but didn't really go into details."

            "Details?  Yeah, I guess our lives are pretty boring.  Ya know, work, school, the occasional soccer game…" he joked.

            "You know what I mean," she said, shoving him playfully.

            "Yeah, I do.  Okay, you want the long version or the short?"

            "The long, of course," she said, looking up at him with a smile.  "I've got time."

            "Okay.  Well, after my mom divorced my dad-"

            "Because he sleeping with your poolboy," she clarified.

            "Right, thank you, for that," he said grinning.  She could even make the pain of _that_ seem duller.  "After that, she remarried when I was about 17."

            "Was that hard," she asked, twisting a fallen strand of hair.

            "It would have been, but he was a great guy, and he made my mom happy.  His name was Mike.  I mean, it wasn't like he was trying to be my dad, you know?  He was just there for my mom, and our relationship was more of friendship than anyone else.  I left for college barely a year later, and when I was 18, my mom got pregnant, even though she was forty three and no one expected it."

            "Surprise!" Monica said wryly.

            "Surprise is right.  Try explaining that to your college roomates.  Anyway, so Alyse was born my sophomore year.  And I didn't really get to know her that well, because I was at school during the year and then on the summers I came to the city to intern and stuff.  She was three when I graduated.  I remember she had on this little pink sundress that had iced tea all over the front of it," he said nostalgically.  Monica smiled in spite of herself.

            "And then, I came here and started working.  And a year later, my mom and Michael left Alyse with the nanny and took a vacation in Jamaica to celebrate their fifth anniversary.  On the way back, the plane crashed," he said with very little emotion.  Monica reached out and held his arm.  "It was a long time ago.  It was sad, but it happened.  And I got to benefit from having this amazing person as a constant presence in my life.  I'd be seeing her Christmas and birthdays otherwise, not even knowing her, you know?"

            "I think," she began.  "I think that yours is the most selfless, most heroic story I've ever heard."

            "I bet you say that to all the guys who come to your parties and make you listen to their sob stories," he said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

            "Don't do that," she said seriously.  To his surprise, she stood and kissed him on the cheek gently.  "You're amazing, okay?  Don't do that."     

            He gazed into her eyes and felt his own mist with the complicated feelings of finally meeting someone who saw into his soul.  He leaned in slowly, savoring the moment, watching her as she closed her eyes slightly in preperation.  And then Joey stuck his head out the window.

            "Hey, man, I'm taking off- oh, sorry!" he said, ducking back inside.

            "No, it's okay!  Come back, we were just talking!" Chandler called, the moment broken.  Joey stuck his head back out.

            "You sure?" he asked.    Monica, flushed and embarassed, moved away from Chandler.

            "Positive.  I'll walk you out," she said, making her way inside.

            "No, it's fine, stay.  Thanks for inviting me.  I'll see ya later," Joey said, kissing her cheek.  So she stayed.

            The almost-kiss never happened that night. They carefully avoided it, talked around it.  They continued talking until everyone had left and Rachel had said goodnight.  He helped her clean up, and then finally, at 1:30 in the morning, he remembered Alyse and knew he better be getting home.

            "Thanks again for inviting me.  I'm sorry I monopolized you the entire party," he said as she walked him to the door.

            "I'm glad you came.  And I'm glad you monopolized me," she said.  She took a deep breath.  "Look, before, outside…"

            "You don't have to say anything," he said quickly.

            "No, I want to.  I really, really wanted that to happen.  But… I don't know, I just broke up with your best friend like, forty eight hours ago.  I think its-"

            "Soon.  Too soon.  You're right," he said, brushing a piece of hair from her face reassuringly.  "It's fine.  I'm gonna wait."

            She grinned.  "Wait for what?" she asked.

            "Wait till it's not too soon," he said softly, kissing her cheek.  He left the apartment and headed home with a feeling he'd never felt before.  A confidence he'd lost forever ago.  And with a sense of hope.

**Like it?  Hate it?  TELL ME!!!  Let me know what you want to see, and maybe you'll see it happen!  Just leave me a review, please! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. An Almost Party and A Kiss

**Another long one, pals ****J  Chapter 5, the name of which I cleverly played on the title of chapter 4, however am worried that some of you will think it's a mistake and that I posted chapter 4 twice and not read it.  But I'm taking the chance because I think you're all smart enough to figure it out.  Side notes:  thank you to all of you who continue to leave such kind reviews… I love all of you, and I'd name you all if I had the time, but unfortunately I don't.  So thank you.  And to several in particular who've been steady since my first fanfic here: SFGirl, ****Matt****hewPerryCrazy, PixiePunk, Llew, mncali, and a lot more that I'm not mentioning on account of time but appreciate nonetheless, thank you so much for the consistant feedback and praise.  PixiePunk especially… I really wanted so bad to listen to your review and make joey more of a complication, but I just couldn't do it, lol… I guess the monica and chandler fan that I am can't handle it.  But you're probably my biggest fan, so I'm sorry I disappointed you!!! Anyway SORRY about this and I doubt any of you are still reading but I wanted to give some long over-due thanks to everyone out there for supporting me ****J  You're the greatest.**

**AND NOW…**** Read, enjoy and review chapter five!!!**

**~maddy.******

                "So, how was making out all night with Joey's cute awkward friend?" Monica's friend Phoebe asked the next day at lunch.  Rachel giggled.

            "Yes, please do tell," she added.  Monica blushed and shook her head.

            "There was no making out," she said.  "And he's not awkward."

            "The fact that your face is one shade from purple begs to differ.  Is he a good kisser?" teased Phoebe.

            "I wouldn't know.  I didn't kiss him."

            "But you _wanted to," prodded Rachel._

            Monica gave in.  "Oh my _god_, yes," she admitted.  "I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or weird, though… I mean, I _just broke up with his best friend."_

            "Yeah, because _that relationship was _so_ serious," Phoebe said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

            "Well, it was, kind of! I mean, I slept with him," Monica said.  

            Her two friends gave her "so what" glances.  "Hey!  I don't have sex when it's not serious," she protested.  They both raised their eyebrows.  "… usually," she finished sheepishly.

            "Hey, there's nothing wrong with having fun once in a while," Phoebe said, patting her shoulder.

            "And from the sounds of it, you two had a _lot_ of fun," Rachel added mischievously.  Monica slammed down her fork in mock aggravation.

            "Will you stop making those comments?  I mean, seriously, I had less to say when you were getting it on with my _brother_ in the next room."

            "Yeah, well that's over," Rachel said bitterly, but recovered quickly.  "And sorry, I'll stop.  Especially in front of the new love interest."

            "You say that as if I have plans to see him again," Monica said disappointedly.

            "You don't?" Phoebe and Rachel screeched.

            "You shared every intimate detail of your lives and you didn't set a date?"

            "No.  It's so weird, there was such a connection there, and now I may never see the guy again."

            "You will if you want to," Rachel said.  "You just need a reason.  We're girls.  An excuse to see a guy should be easy enough to think of."

            "Ooh, ooh, just invite him to another party!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

            "Phoebe, I don't have the money to throw a party every time I want to see him," Monica said, rolling her eyes.

            "No, wait… that could work," Rachel said thoughtfully.

            "Ha _HA!" smirked Phoebe._

            "Not a big party.  Something more intimate, something fun, something with games.  Like a big game night or something, just us, and Ross, and invite Joey and Chandler.  That way, a) it's not a technical date but you get to see him, b) you can prove that you and Joey want to be friends and that's it and c) you love winning," Rachel finished.  Monica thought it over.

            "I do like to win," she said finally, grinning.  Rachel and Phoebe high fived each other.  Friday night it was, then.

            "So hey, do you have any plans for Friday?" Chandler asked Alyse casually as they threw a Frisbee in the park one warm afternoon.

            "No, why?" she asked.  "You can't have plans two Fridays in a row.  Be still my beating heart," she mocked, executing a perfect arch.  The Frisbee gene was one both Chandler and Alyse possessed.

            "Very funny.  Monica's having some people over for pizza and games and stuff, Joey told me she wanted us to come too."

            "Really?" Alyse said, her voice perking at the mention of Monica's name.  "That sounds cool.  Let's go."

            "Really?  You want to?" he asked, surprised.  

            "Totally.  Monica's so cool," she said.  "It'll be fun, don't you think?"

            "Yeah.  Yeah, I think it will."

            "Okay, now for real.  Please tell me you kissed her last week."

            "Not that it's _any of your business, but no, I didn't kiss her."_

            Alyse barely missed his head, and it wasn't an accident.  "Oh my god, you are _such a loser."_

            Chandler barely missed her head, and it wasn't an accident, either.  "That's enough out of you.  Wanna go check out that new Imax movie downtown?"

            "Yeah, perfect.  You can practice being socially incompetent down there with all the tourists, and I'll wait outside with a soft pretzel, apologizing for your ineptitude at _everything_," Alyse said exasperatedly.

            Chandler jumped in the air and caught the Frisbee between his legs.  "Everything except Frisbee," he corrected.  "Is that a no to the movie?"

            "You make me sad," she said, laughing, catching the Frisbee one more time before walking towards him and gathering their stuff.  "No, let's go see it.  I heard it made three kids in my grade so motion sick they puked."

            "Score!" Chandler said, seriously excited.  He put his arm around his sister and they left the park and headed for the subway.

            The week passed quickly for Chandler, with the extreme anticipation of seeing Monica again.  He secretly wondered how long it would be before he could think about asking her out.  Emily Post didn't write a chapter on the appropriate length of time to let pass before making a move on your best friend's ex.

            Friday night Chandler, Joey and Alyse showed up at Monica's right on time, showered and combed.  Alyse was wearing one of her two skirts, upon Chandler's insistence, and even though it _was denim, she still looked nice, he decided.  Paired with a simple brown v-neck sweater and with her hair down (did it grow a lot recently, he wondered?) she looked older to him.  He studied her as they waited for the door to be opened._

            "What?  Is there something on my shirt?" she asked, checking for stains from the hot dog they split on the way over.  Joey had had two of his own.

            "No, you look fine," he told her.  "Nice," he revised, squeezing her arm.  She smiled, sort of embarassed.

            "You too," she muttered, staring at her Doc Martens.  Monica opened the door.

            "Hey!" she said with a grin, letting them in and, on impulse, kissing Chandler on the cheek, and then Joey and Alyse, to cover up the more-then-friendliness of her intentions.

            "You look so pretty," she told Alyse.  Alyse thanked her, then took in Monica's low slung jeans and orange tank top.  "I _told you I didn't have to wear a skirt," she whispered, annoyed.  He shrugged apologetically and followed Monica into the living room._

            "Guys, you remember Chandler from the party," she said to her brother Ross, Rachel and Phoebe.  They all greeted him, and Chandler and Ross shook hands.  "And this is his sister, Alyse."  The greetings were repeated for her, and they joined the circle on the sofa.

            "And you remember Joey, obviously," Monica said.  

            "Hey Ross, how's it going?"  Joey offered.

            "Good, it's going well, and you?" Ross replied, friendlier than he had ever been to Joey in the past, when the womanizer was dating his baby sister.

            They played Scrabble (in teams, Monica and Alyse won on the word astronomical), ate dinner, busted out the Pictionary (Ross and Phoebe beat everyone by a landslide), and then it was after eleven all the sudden and people started to trickle out.  Phoebe left first, Joey had another late date, and Ross had to pick up his son, Ben, from his ex wife.  Soon, Rachel quit claiming fatigue and it was just Chandler, Monica, and Alyse, who promptly fell asleep on the couch around 11:30.  

            Chandler and Monica, desperate for the night not to end, ended up playing some serious one on one Scrabble as quietly as they could as not to wake up Alyse.

            "Ha!  "Wratchet" has no "W".  It's "ratchet."  You lose," Monica said smugly.

            "Oh, it definitely has a "w".  I stand by my word," Chandler said.

            "You're cheating," Monica accused.  Chandler laughed.

            "Are you challenging me?" he said, offering the dictionary.  "Because if you challenge me and you're wrong, you know what that means.  It means you _lose."_

            "Well, I am challenging you, because I know that ratchet, r-a-t-c-h-e-t, is the correct and only spelling."  She thumbed through the dictionary quickly, not noticing his eyes focused on her face.  All he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her.  He began to lean in, but oblivious Monica found the word and jumped up in victory.

            "Ratchet, r-a-t-c-h-e-t, noun, A mechanism consisting of a pawl that engages the sloping teeth of a wheel or bar, permitting motion in one direction only," she said smugly.  He smiled and shrugged in defeat.

            "You win," he said, cleaning up the game.  She grinned, but the high of winning quickly faded as she concentrated on him.  His hair, just the right color and just the right amount of tousled.  His eyes, blue that seemed a mile deep, and his lips, and all she could do think about was how they would feel against her own.  She got up quickly, gathering the cups and plates left on the table before she did something impulsive.  

            "Let this be a lesson to you.  I don't lose at Scrabble, ever," she teased, heading for the kitchen.  He followed her and started washing the dishes, handing them to her to dry.  She was so caught up in him that it didn't even bother her that he wasn't washing them 'her way'.  

            "You don't have to do that, I'll finish," she said finally.

            "We're almost done," he pointed out.  "And I want to."

            "Okay."  They washed and dried in silence.  She dropped the towel, and bent down to pick it up just as Chandler moved directly in front of her to put away a glass.  When she rose, their bodies were so close that she was trapped between him and the counter.  Neither of them moved for what seemed like a long time.

            "Sorry," Chandler finally said, embarrassed and about to move away.  She put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place momentarily.  He placed his hands on the counter, on either side of her.  She looked up at him as she moved her hand from his arm to twist a strand of his hair.

            "So… it's been a week and two days," Chandler said softly.  She nodded.

            "I was thinking that too."

            "I'd say that's good enough."

            "Mm-hmm," she replied, a second before their lips met hungrily in a kiss both had been waiting for.  He moved his hands from the counter and put them to the sides of her face, and she kept one hand in his hair and rested the other on his chest.  The kiss was like out of a movie, or a dream; passionate yet gentle, a little hazy, and, in short, completely perfect.  When the finally broke away to catch their breath, he smiled uncontrollably and she stood on her tip toes to peck him once more on the lips.  

            "I think I should go and we should do this again some time when my little sister's not asleep twenty feet away," he said reluctantly.  She nodded, flushed from excitement, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

            "Sunday?" she asked eagerly.  "Dinner, or something?"  He smiled at her.

            "Dinner or something," he agreed, stroking her hair.  

            He woke Alyse gently and the two of them left, Alyse in a zombie-like state from being half asleep.  He flashed Monica another grin as he they closed the door.  She laughed giddily once he was gone and flopped on the sofa.  

            All in all, it was a pretty successful night.  She'd have to thank Phoebe and Rachel for the idea in the morning.  And maybe, if she was in a generous mood, she'd answer their question from earlier; he was definitely, without a doubt, the best kisser she'd ever known.

**Leave a review if you want me to keep going!!!  And again, I apologize for the length of the author's note at the beginning. I just wanted you all to know that the reviews are appreciated and got carried away.  Xoxoxoxo!**


	6. The Date

**AN:  Hey everyone!  This chapter is a little on the shorter side.  But maybe it'll make up for it in sweetness J  Reviewers:  YOU'RE THE BEST!!!  SFGirl, haha, I laughed out loud at the lunch hour thing, too funny.  I LOVE YOU ALL A MILLION!  Oh, and to the person who asked how to pronounce Alyse's name (Annie?) you were right, it's the same as Elise.     I just like my spelling better.  Without further ado… Chapter 6.  Enjoy and review!**

_Xoxo, Maddy.___

            "Do I look okay?" Monica asked her brother and Rachel for the seventeenth time.  She studied her knee length, chocolate colored strappless dress, and tugged at the light blue satin ribbon encircling the bodice of the dress at her waist.  

            "You look great.  If you keep pulling at that we're going to have to re-tie it," Rachel warned, and Monica dropped her hands.  It had taken them almost twenty minutes to get the bow perfect in the first place.  

            "Shoes are good?  No lipstick on my teeth?"

            "The shoes are fine, but you have like a gigantic gob of pink stuff in the corner of your mouth," Ross said straight faced.  Monica practically flew to the mirror.

            "You're such a jerk," Monica said, irritated, sitting on the armchair and swinging her foot.

            "That was funny, come on… it's not my fault you're all worked up about this stupid date," Ross said stubbornly.  Rachel elbowed him as hard as she could.

            "Ow!"

            "Yeah, well shut the hell up, your sister is actually excited about a date, this hasn't happened in two years," Rachel said forcefully.  

            "What if it sucks?" she asked nervously.  "What if we have nothing to talk about?"

            "You said you talk about everything with him!" Rachel exclaimed.

            "Exactly, what if we've run out of things to talk about?" Monica panicked.  There was a knock at the door.

            "That's him," Rachel said, standing and clapping her hands in excitement.  "Unclench," she instructed.  Monica relaxed and opened the door.

            "Hi," Chandler said, extending a small bouquet of lilacs.  "Alyse said flowers," he explained shyly.  "I wasn't sure, but-"

            "They're beautiful, thank you," Monica interrupted.  "And they're my favorite.  You must be psychic."

            "I am.  I didn't tell you that?  I can see into people's minds and read the future," Chandler deadpanned.  Monica laughed, but stopped when she realized he wasn't laughing.  Ross and Rachel looked at eachother uncertainly.  Chandler laughed.

            "I'm joking," he said finally.  "Icebreaker, you know?"

            Monica laughed in relief.  "Very funny," she said with a face that implied the opposite.  And they left for dinner.

            "So let me get this straight.  You're brilliant, but you insist on degrading yourself at a boring, dead end job, where no one appreciates you and there's little chance of promotion, and even if there was, you wouldn't care because you hate it," Monica analyzed over dessert.

            "You forgot about how my boss slaps my butt," he added with a charming grin.

            "I left that out on purpose because it disturbs me," she retorted.

            "It disturbs _you?"_

            "I just don't get it.  You're so smart.  You could do anything."

            "I'm not that smart," he mumbled.

            "What's the capitol of Sweden?"

            "Stockholm.  But I already knew about how you're a fan of Stockholm."

            "How do you spell astrophysicist?"

            "A-S-T-R-O-P-H-Y-S-I-C-I-S-T."

            "What's 34 times 4?"

            He paused.  "136."

            "See, you _are smart."_

            "Your IQ test consists of fairly simple geography, a spelling word, and multiplication," he teased, leaning in slightly.

            "I'm very wise," she said smiling.  "Plus, you're psychic."

            "Right, of course.  I'm pretty proud of that," he said.

            "So do you know what I'm thinking right now?" she asked, quietly but still smiling.

            "You're thinking, oh good god, when is that handsome piece of ass going to kiss me?" 

            She laughed and shook her head.  "Give or take a few adjectives and I'd say you're about ready to open up shop," she said.  He closed the few inches between them and kissed her gently over the table.  He felt her hand rest gently on his kneecap.

            "Wanna get out of here?" he asked throatily when they parted.

            "Okay."

            They fell through his door while kissing passionately.  He struggled to close it behind him, threw his keys on the counter (missed, and they landed somewhere on the floor."  Her purse was given simliar treatment.  Chandler, walking backwards, realized they couldn't walk any furthur when they hit the counter.  However, he wasn't about to break the kiss so that they could relocate.

            "Where's your sister?" Monica asked breathless, between kisses.

            "At a friends's," he replied, barely taking his lips off of hers to answer.

            "No she's not," came a small voice from the dark living room.  They seperated slowly, painfully, as Alyse swiveled in the armchair, wincing and apologetic.

            "I'm sorry.  Hannah got sick, her mom brought me home," she said, thoroughly humiliated.  Chandler let out a sort of choking laugh, and Monica covered her face with her hands.  He switched on the light.

            "Well, we were just coming in for a cup of coffee and some… conversation," he tried.  Alyse raised her eyebrows.

            "Hi Alyse," Monica said, embarrased.

            "Hi Monica," Alyse said smiling.  "You look really pretty, I love your dress."

            "Thank you."

            "So you want a cup, since you're up?" Chandler asked, a little disappointed but recovered, gesturing to the coffee.

            "No, I'm just gonna be in my room.  In my bed.  Asleep," Alyse said, hitting the point home harder than she had to.  "So you guys can keep… having that 'conversation'," she said teasingly.  "Night."

            "Goodnight," Monica called.

            "Night," Chandler said.  Her door shut.  

            "Wow, that was a little-"

            "Completely and totally mortifying?" Chandler finished.  They both started cracking up.

            "I'm so sorry, I thought she was at Hannah's," Chandler apologized, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

            "It's okay.  Things were escalating quickly, anyway," she conceded.  He looked at her.  "Not that I minded," she finished smiling.  "I should really get going, though.  It's late."

            "Yeah.  It is.  Let me call you a cab?"

            "No, I'm fine," she said, walking to him and kissing him gently.  "Thanks for tonight.  I had a great time," she whispered, as their lips met again.

            "So did I."

            "Call me?"

            "You got it."

            She left and he finished making the pot of coffee.  He was definitely going to need it.  Coffee, and maybe a cold shower.  

            "Hey, what happened to Monica?" Alyse asked, her door open again.

            "Oh, she went home, it was getting late," Chandler answered.  He handed her a mug, and the two of them sat in the living room.

            "Sorry I wrecked everything," she said regretfully.  He touseled her hair affectionately.

            "You didn't wreck anything."

            "Does that mean it went well?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling.

            "Yeah.  Yeah, I think it did," he said, unable to keep the smile from his face.

            "Oh my god, you _love her!" Alyse squealed._

            "No I don't.  She's something though, isn't she?"

            "I think she's great.  Smart, beautiful, funny, good at Scrabble, and has awesome clothes."

            "Then it's agreed.  We'll continue dating her," Chandler teased.

            "Yes.  We will," Alyse agreed, not getting the joke.

**That's it for now!  If you want more, review!  Ask and ye shall receive ****J**


	7. The I Love You's, And Then Some

**A.N.****  Hey everyone, here's chapter 7.  Sorry it took me a little while, I was blocked, but now I'm back on a roll.  Not much happens in this chapter but it's sort of long, and important to the story.  I hope you enjoy it, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! You guys are the greatest, I've said it before and I'm going to keep saying it.  :-)  READ, ENJOY, REVIEW.**

**~MADDY.**

            It had been almost two months since their first date, although it felt much longer to both of them.  They were just hitting that stage of the relationship where things were starting to feel natural; they had had their first fight (neither could really remember what it was about, but Monica had cried; that's how she knew they were serious), he had met her parents, and had bonded with her friends (the five of them, plus Joey and sometimes Alyse, had become extremely close and hung out all the time).  

            Everything was going perfectly, and they were beginning to find a rhythm.  The only thing that hadn't happened was… well, _that.  They were still taking it on the slow side, which basically had progressed to everything but the main event.  It was tricky with Alyse; he couldn't stay at her place all night, and didn't want Monica spending the night with Alyse there just yet- those were clever excuses, but they both knew there was something else._

            The something else was, Alyse adored her.  Monica knew it and loved it; Chandler knew it and feared it.  He was afraid that she would get too attached, and that if something happened (as he knew it was bound to; things couldn't stay this perfect forever), Alyse would be hurt.  It had always been the two of them, Chandler and Alyse, sort of together against the whole world.  And now this woman, this funny, kind, beautiful creature had penetrated their little bubble, had worked her way into their hearts.  It always came back to the fact that in his life, he was, and always would be, making decisions that would affect two people, not one.  So for now, he was holding off on the one thing that would bring their relationship to the last level.  Because besides sex, there was nothing else keeping them from that level.  He knew everything about her, and she about him.  Well, almost everything.  Everything except the one secret he kept bottled inside from everyone.  The one secret she'd never get him to tell, if he had anything to do about it.

            Chandler, Monica and Alyse were watching a movie one freezing cold day after Alyse had gotten home from school.  Chandler and Monica each occupied an armchair, and Alyse sat on the floor while Monica french braided her hair.

            "You guys aren't even _watching," Chandler said, frustrated._

            "Yes we are," Monica said.  

            "Yeah.  That car's chasing that car.  I'm totally invested in this storyline," Alyse said sarcastically.  Monica laughed.

            "Hey, don't laugh at that.  No ganging up on me," Chandler said in mock anger.  "You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not hers."

            Monica finished wrapping the elastic band in Alyse's shiny light brown hair.  

            "Done," she proclaimed, standing to refill her water glass.  She stopped to kiss Chandler on the lips as she passed.  "And I am," she said.

            The buzzer sounded, and Monica hit the intercom in the kitchen.

            "Hello?"

            "Hi, it's Hannah's mom for Alyse," came the voice.

            "Hi, she'll be right down," Monica answered into the intercom.  Alyse was already packing her backpack.

            "I wish I could just not do this dumb project and hang out with you guys," Alyse grumbled.  "I bet you're going to meet everyone else, too."

            "No we're not," Chandler said, helping her zip it up.  "Besides, you need to get this done, and you haven't seen Hannah in a while."

            "Yeah.  Okay I'm ready.  I'll be back around six," she said, kissing her brother's cheek.

            "See ya," he said.  He watched as she hugged Monica.

            "Will you be here when I get back?" she asked, in hopeful tones.  Monica stroked her hair affectionately.

            "No, I have to go to work at five.  But I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

            "Fine," Alyse said, disappointed.  "Bye!"

            "Bye," Chandler and Monica chorused as she left the apartment.  The couple looked at eachother, each with a small smile tugging at their lips.  Monica made her way back to him and sat on the arm of his chair, swinging her legs across his lap.

            "And just what do you think you're doing over here?  Your chair is right there," he teased, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  Her sapphire eyes sparkled mischeviously and she shrugged her shoulders.

            "Thought you looked kinda lonely over here all by yourself," she said innocently.

            "Did you?"

            "Mm-hmm," she said, her head moving slowly towards his.  She brushed her lips against his softly, and he returned the kiss.

            "You know what we have here?" she asked, pressing her lips on his again, for longer this time.

            "Hmm?" he mumbled as her mouth trailed kisses from his mouth to his collarbone.

            "An empty apartment."  He nodded in agreement and his hand moved around to the back of her neck, bringing her lips back to meet his.  She shifted in position so that she was lying on top of him, and they continued to make out for several minutes.  Her shirt came off, then his.  The skin on skin sensation coupled with his tongue in her mouth and his hands roaming her body brought the now-familiar desire into her subconcsious, and without really realizing what she was doing her hand drifted slowly to unzip his pants.  He moved his hands to her shoulders and broke their kiss, pecking her forehead while he caught his breath.  She left her hand where it was and went to kiss him again, but he held her at arms length.

            "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.  He kissed her cheek gently, and took her wandering hand in his own.

            "Nothing's wrong," he replied, still very much aroused.  He rested his forehead on hers.

            "Then… why are we stopping?" she asked, confused.  She sat up in his lap.

            "I was just getting a little too excited," he said.  "I know we've done more than that before, but today… I don't think I could have stopped." 

            "So?" she looked at him pointedly.  He looked back, surprised.

            "I thought we were taking it slow," he said, taking his hands out of hers.

            "I thought we were waiting until we were ready," she said, more gently.  "And I am."

            He gazed into her eyes, stroking her face.  "I just want it to be special," he said.  It wasn't a complete lie.

            "It would be," she said quietly.

            "In a chair in the middle of my living room at 4pm?"

            "Okay, fine, I'm not pressuring you or anything," she said, standing.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

            "It's okay.  I have to get going for work anyway," she said, gathering her shirt and finding her purse.  She pecked him quickly, unfeelingly, on the lips, and turned to leave.  The "I'm-pissed-but-I'll-kiss-you-anyway" kiss.

            "Mon, wait," he said standing, catching her elbow.  "I really am sorry.  I know it would have been special.  I just want our first time to be… romantic, and amazing, and… unforgettable," he said, bringing her into an embrace.  She gave him a little smile.  "Forgive me?"

            She nodded into his chest.  "I love you," she said, quietly, but confidently.  He was shocked to silence for a few moments, his mouth unable to form the words, his voice unable to sound them.  She stayed in his arms, content to have said it herself.

            "I love you too," he finally managed, squeezing her tighter.  

            "I didn't say it for you to say it back," she said seriously, looking up to see him.

            "I didn't say it because you said it first," he replied.  "I love you."  She grinned.

            "Okay."

            "I can't believe she offered to sleep with you and you said no," Joey said later that afternoon.  "God, what the hell is wrong with you?"

            "I just wanted it to be the right time, and the right place," he explained.  

            "Look, next time, just do yourself a favor and have sex with her, okay?  Take it from a guy who's been there- it's not something you'll regret," Joey said suggestively.  Chandler looked at him in disgust.

            "Let's add that to the list of things about you and Monica that I don't ever want to hear about," he said.  

            "Sorry, man.  So… this is serious, huh?"  

            Chandler smiled.  "She said she loves me."  Joey nearly dropped his sandwich.

            "Oh dear god, what did you say?" he asked.  "You screwed it up, didn't you?"  
            "No.  I said I loved her."  

            Joey patted him on the back excitedly.  "That's awesome!  Congratulations!"

            "What are you so smiley about?" Rachel asked her roomate after she got home from work that night.  "Oh my god, you and Chandler finally had sex!"

            Monica shook her head.  "I wish."

            "My god, what the hell is wrong with that guy?"

            "He said he wants it to be romantic," Monica defended.  "I'm fine with that."

            "Really?  Because after the intense arguments you've been picking with Ross and the way you snapped at me this morning over a dead lightbulb, I'd say you are seriously sexually frustrated."

            Monica pushed her friend playfully.  "I already apologized for the lightbulb thing.  And we all know Ross is just irritating."

            "True," Rachel agreed.  "You still didn't answer me about why you're in such a good mood, if you didn't get some."

            Monica grinned.  "We said the 'I-love-you's."  

            "Aww, how cute are you?" Rachel asked affectionately.  "That's great, Mon."

            "Yeah… it is."

            "So seriously though, sex when?"

            Monica threw her head back against the couch.  "I don't know," she said frustratedly.  "But I'm still kinda on the high from the I-love-you, so don't ruin it."

            She loved him, he thought to himself incredulously for the millionth time that night.  He couldn't sleep; he'd just been thinking about her nonstop.  Monica loved him.  And he loved her, and he had told her he did.  Screw the next level stuff.  They were there.  What's done is done, he decided.  Sex wouldn't change the investment both of them had already made.  It wouldn't make him love her more, make Alyse more attached to her than she already was.  He spent the last 13 years running, and now he was going to do his best to stop.  She loved him.

            It was almost one o'clock in the morning, but he had to see her.  Alyse had spent the night at Hannah's (apparantly she wasn't that concerned about being left out by the gang; Hannah's mom had made brownies and they had rented some cheerleading movie, and that had pretty much sealed the deal for Alyse).  She wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning.  

            Screw it, he thought to himself as he tied his shoes and locked the door behind him. 

            He tried the door before knocking, and it was unlocked, which meant one of them was up.  Rachel was sitting on the couch watching infomercials when he walked into the apartment.

            "Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel whispered.

            "I have to see Mon," he said.  "What are you doing up?"

            "I couldn't sleep, but I'm gonna try again," she said, smiling at him knowingly.  

            "You shouldn't be in here with the door unlocked this late," he admonished.

            "Shut up and go wake her up."

            "Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute as he walked towards Monica's bedroom and opened the door carefully.

            She was sleeping on her side, one arm tucked under her pillow, her breathing steady and rythmic.  He crept onto the bed beside her, almost on top of her, and kissed her nose gently.  She scrunched it, which almost made him laugh, but she was so beautiful when she was asleep he was left in awe of her.  Her dark hair spread out in silken waves upon her pillow.  He pressed his lips against hers, and this time she stirred.  

            She woke slowly to the feeling of someone kissing her, and an odd weight on one side of her body.  She looked at her visitor and grinned sleepily.

            "Hey you," she said, stretching her arms and propping herself up on one elbow.

            "Hey," he said.  "I'm sorry I woke you up, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

            "I'm not sorry," she said, stroking his cheek.  He wrapped his arms around her.

            "Did Rachel let you in?"

            "The door was unlocked," he said, kissing her cheek.  Monica shook her head in frustration.

            "She can't keep doing that, I swear some day-" she was cut off by Chandler kissing her passionately.  

            "Someday…?" he prompted after they came up for air.

            "I forget what I was saying," she admitted, kissing his face and neck.  He reached under the covers to remove her nightgown.  She looked at him, amused.

            "You sure you want to do this?" she asked as he kissed her again longingly.

            "I'm sure," he said, kissing her neck.  She arched her back in response.

            "What about waiting for the perfect moment?" she murmered, running her fingers through his hair.  He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

            "We're in a bed.  Does that work?"

            "That works."

            They got very little sleep.

**Okay, so I know this whole chapter was pretty much pure fluff with barely any other characters and that nothing earth shattering happened… but I kinda thought it would be cute, and that you guys needed a little shot of cuteness before things got complicated.  :=)  I hope you didn't hate it!  Review please.**


	8. The Blame Game

A.N.  Well, here is super long chapter 8- warning, serious angst coming up here!  You had to know things weren't going to stay sweet and sappy for much longer.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed- I love you guys!!!  And to everyone anxious to know Chandler's secret- read on!

Please review!!! I want to see if you guys still like this after I throw a few twists in.   

Xoxo,

Maddy.

            It was 6:45 am, and Alyse, nursing a mug of coffee, frantically poured over her algebra notes for ten more minutes.  Although she had never been much of a coffee drinker, those hours spent with her brother and his friends at Central Perk were starting to come at a price; in the form of a major caffeine addiction.

            She heard the alarm go off in her brother's bedroom and wondered if Monica had stayed over last night, as she had been doing several nights a week for the past month.  They had thought it was going to be too weird for Alyse, and she had to give credit where credit was due; they held off for a long time before broaching the subject with her.  After the instant green light and the almost story book adjustment, the three of them were happier than they had been in a long time.

            A girly giggle resonating from behind his door answered her question.  She checked her watch; 7:05.  She was going to be late and she needed his signature on some dumb paperwork.  Haphazardly shoving notes and books into her backpack, she slung it over one shoulder and banged on her brother's door with her elbow three times.

            "It's me and I have to come in so stop whatever you're doing," she said, closing her eyes and pushing the door open.

            "Open your eyes gutter mind," Chandler said, while she heard Monica laugh.  She did, to reveal Monica fully dressed, gathering her things, and her brother still in bed.

            "Morning sunshine," Monica said with a grin, giving Alyse a big hug and squeezing her ribs, which, she knew, was her most ticklish spot.  It was their morning joke; Alyse's grumpiness in the mornings had gone from bad to legendary, and Monica's unnatural early sunniness was a comedic foil.

             "What are you doing up so early, I thought I'd have to drag you this morning," Chandler asked as Alyse sat on the corner of the bed.

            "I got up to finish studying," she said.  "Can you sign this?  I want to get the early bus and ask my teacher a math question."

            "How we're related I don't understand," Chandler said, signing her paper.  "What was that, by the way?"

            "Permission slip.  Going to the reservoir for biology," she said, obviously unenthused.

            "Ew," Monica said from the bureau, where she was brushing her hair.

            "Tell me about it.  Bye guys," Alyse said.

            "Bye.  Don't forget, Joey's after school."

            Alyse groaned.  "Not again… his weird girlfriend is always around now, and she creeps me out."  

            Monica laughed.  "Would this be the infamous Nicole?"

            "Yes, and she's the _worst, Chandler I can't spend another second with her."_

            "Why doesn't she spend the afternoon at mine and Rachel's?  I only work till 3 today," Monica offered.

            "Yes yes _yes!" Alyse exclaimed._

            "You sure?" Chandler asked Monica.

            "Positive.  It's decided."

            "Fine with me," he shrugged.

            "Yes!  Okay I gotta go.  Bye you two," Alyse said, a smile on her face.  She left, her backpack bursting, letting the door close on her way.

            Chandler watched Monica finish getting dressed.  She caught his eye in the mirror and smiled.

            "What's up?" she asked.

            "Nothing.  That shirt is very nice," he said, commenting on her v-neck t-shirt that was a little on the tight side.  She grinned and turned around, leaping back onto the bed.

            "You didn't like it last night.  If I remember correctly, it was the first thing you removed."

            "Last night it was in my way," he murmured, kissing her slowly.  He rolled on top of her as things escalated.

            "Chandler… I can't," she mumbled against his lips.  

            "Sure you can," he pleaded, kissing her neck.

            "I have to be at work in like twenty minutes… and what _is_ this?" she asked, reaching underneath her to find what was crunching beneath her.  He stopped when she pulled a once folded, but now crumbled, piece of notebook paper out.

            "What's that?" he asked.  She shrugged and inspected it.

            "Must have fallen out of Alyse's bag.  It looks like a note."

            Chandler made a grab for it.  "I read these when I find them," he explained.  She hit his arm as he lifted himself off her and sat Indian style, unfolding the note.

            "You can't do that, Chandler, that's such an invasion of privacy," she said, trying to get the paper back.

            "Precisely.  I find out all the stuff she doesn't tell me this way."

            Monica narrowed her eyes at him.  "That is so wrong.  I want nothing to do with this," she said, standing and gathering her things as Chandler started to read.

            "Wait a second.  It's from someone named Justin… but that's a boy's name, that can't be right.  Maybe it says Justine…" he said, squinting.  Monica rolled her eyes.  "Nope, it definitely says Justin," Chandler said, obviously unhappy with this turn of events.

            "She could legally declare her independence from you for this and would probably be totally justified," Monica said.

            "Dear Alyse, Hi, What is up?" Chandler began.  "What is up?  He hasn't learned contractions.  Monica this is not good."

            "I said I wanted no part in this," she reminded him.

            "The history test was really hard, did you think so too?  Probably not because you are so smart," Chandler continued.  He scoffed.  

            "That is so cute!" Monica squealed, joining him on the bed.  "Someone likes Alyse!"

            "I thought you wanted no part of this," Chandler mocked.

            "Keep reading," she said impatiently.

            "Okay... because you are so smart… I saw you yesterday at lunch and you were laughing really hard with Natalie… what were you laughing about?"  Chandler looked at Monica pointedly.  "Stalker tendencies."  She elbowed him.  

            "It's sweet, keep reading."

            "I was wondering if you were going to the 8th grade dance, and if you are, did you want to go with me," Chandler said, his eyes bugging out.  "And it's signed, 'I really think you're cool, Justin."

            "That might be the most adorable thing I've ever heard," Monica said.

            "Adorable or _disturbing?  This can't be happening," he said, rubbing his head._

            "Aw sweetie, it's okay.  It's just a dance," Monica consoled, rubbing his shoulders.

            "No, it's _not 'just a dance', this is where it __starts… she wasn't supposed to get to this point before I was ready."_

            "Honey she's thirteen… what did you expect?"

            "Not this!  She can't go, absolutely can not go."

            "Chandler, you have to let her go.  And you can't tell her you read this," Monica said, indicating the note.  "She'll tell you when she's ready."

            Chandler shook his head.  "What if she doesn't?  I mean, why would she, really, teenage girls don't usually go their _brother about stuff like this.  She needs a mother, just like Girl Scouts, just like every year on stupid Mother's Day-"_

            "Chandler, you're so much more than a normal brother to her, you're amazing…" Monica tried.  He stood jauntily and paced the floor.  She looked at him, surprised.

            "I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this," she said after several seconds.  He stopped and stared at her incredulously.  

            "Of course you don't," he said coolly.  "Why would you?  You don't know how it feels to have to be someone's mom, dad, brother and best friend all at once."  

            "You're right.  I don't," she said, slightly irritated.  "But I understand how hard it is."

            "No you _don't, Monica," he said, raising his voice and slamming his fist on the bureau.  She jumped, startled.  He stared at the ground and she stared at him for several seconds._

            "Okay, you know what?  I'm going," she said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.  He sighed, rubbing his temple.

            "Mon, wait, I'm sorry."  She pivoted and turned to look at him, her blue eyes at once angry and concerned.

            "What's going on?" she asked.  He shook his head.

            "I don't know.  I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said.  She looked at him and noticed that he was close to tears.

            "What is it, sweetie?" she asked, softer.  She walked over to him and hugged him.  He let her hold him for a few minutes.  

            "I'm sorry," he said again, squeezing her tighter.

            "It's okay.  I just wish you'd tell me what upset you so badly."

            "It's nothing," he stonewalled, still locked in her embrace.

            "Is it… is it your mom?" she asked timidly.  Throughout their entire relationship, the only words Chandler had ever spoken about his mother was the story he told her about how she died that first night at Rachel's birthday party all those months ago.  

            "I don't want to talk about it," he said, sharply.  He pulled away and looked at her.  "Okay?" he asked, more gently.  She nodded uncertainly.

            "Okay."

            "You better go.  You'll be late," he said.  She kissed him.

            "I love you," she said.  He avoided eye contact.

            "You too," he mumbled, pretending to look for something in a drawer.  She looked at him one last time before leaving.  Something was up.

            Chandler knew that he handled everything wrong that morning.  He knew she was probably upset, and had every right to be.  He wished that he could communicate better, that he could tell her everything that was eating at him.  But he couldn't put it into words.  How can you put nine years of turmoil into words?

            She probably thought he was insane, getting so worked up about a stupid dance.  Or maybe she knew him better than he thought she did; maybe she knew it wasn't about the dance at all.  Monica had that uncanny way of seeing into his soul; maybe she saw that it was more about Alyse growing up, getting ready to go through those awkward teenage years, without a mother.  But even if she knew all that… she didn't know the secret.  And she wouldn't.  No matter how badly he wanted to tell her.  No matter how sweet she was, how caring, how concerned.  No matter how long he had to stare into those deep blue eyes and avoid the truth.

            "Hey… can I ask you something?" Alyse asked Monica later that day at her kitchen table.

            "Sure," Monica said, laying down her pencil that she was using to calculate the lunch receipts from the restaurant.  

            "Never mind," Alyse reconsidered, looking back to her biology book.

            "No, what?" Monica asked.  "You can ask me anything."

            "Okay.  It's just… there's this dance," she began uncomfortably. 

            "I think you should maybe ask your brother," Monica replied quickly.  She wasn't getting in the middle of this one, not after how Chandler acted this morning.

            "I can't talk to him about this, I really want to talk to you," Alyse pleaded.  

            Monica took a deep breath.  "Okay, if that's what you want.  What's up?"

            "Well, the dance… it's next Friday.  And this boy from my history class, Justin Daley… he sort of asked me to go with him."

            Monica smiled.  "And you want to?"

            Alyse shrugged.  "I don't know.  It'll probably be stupid but Hannah's going with a boy and so is Natalie…"

            "Okay.  I'm still not seeing the question."

            "It's two questions, really.  Is Chandler going to freak out?"

            "Yes.  Next?" Monica said.

            "Okay, next is… I don't have anything to wear," she said.  "And I thought maybe you could help me find something, because you always have such pretty clothes and Rachel works at Bloomingdales and-" she rambled.

            "Alyse!  Of course I'll take you shopping!" Monica said excitedly.  She went around the table and gave her a big hug.  "This is so exciting!"

            "Okay, so when can we go?" Alyse asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her own voice.

            "I can go next Monday, after school?"

            "Okay!"

            "After you ask your brother."

            Alyse groaned.  "Can you ask him?"

            "No way," Monica said, shaking her head.  "You're on your own."

            Alyse had chosen to ask her brother that night, at Central Perk with the whole group, in a clever attempt to avoid a conflict.  To her surprise, and Monica's, he said yes instantly.  It seemed like a non-issue.  Strangely, the part he seemed to feel the most uncomfortable with was the shopping trip on Wednesday.

            Monica could sense that something was still bothering him, so she gave him his space that night.  They didn't talk again until the next afternoon, when she surprised him at work.

            "Hey, you," she said smiling.  "I brought you lunch."

            He smiled back slightly.  "Thank you, that was very nice."

            She shrugged.  "It was partly selfish.  I kinda missed you."  She searched for eye contact unsuccessfully.

            "I missed you too," he said, absently returning her kiss.  She sat on the corner of his desk and took his hands.

            "Look… I know you've been thinking about your mom lately.  And I wish you'd talk to me about it."

            "It's nothing, really.  I'm fine," he reassured her.  She shook her head.

            "It's not fine.  When something bothers you, it bothers me… you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" she asked, stroking his cheek.  He pushed her hand away.

            "It's just this whole dance thing, I just know Alyse wishes her mom was around for this kind of stuff," he said.  "And you taking her shopping, as nice as it is, it's not good enough."

            "I know it's not good enough," she said.  "She _should have a mom to do that stuff with.  But… terrible things happen Chandler.  Things that are nobody's fault."_

            He laughed bitterly, a laugh she'd never heard before.  "You wouldn't understand."

            "I would if you _told me!  God, Chandler… why are you acting like this?" she asked, frustrated._

            "There's nothing to tell you, okay?  Why are you here, anyway?  So that you can feel like you did a good deed by trying to open me up?" he yelled.  She stood, shocked at his outburst.

            "I'm _here because I actually _care_ about you!" she yelled back.  "Although you're being such a jerk right now I don't know why."_

            "So why don't you go?" he asked, dangerously quieter.  A threat they both knew was empty.

            She took a step towards him and swallowed her anger.  "Because I love you and I want you to be able to talk to me."

            "Well, I can't.  I don't want to talk to you about this," he said stubbornly.

            "About what?  About your mom?" she said softly.  "About how you miss her?"

            He nodded slowly, a tear escaping from one eye.  She reached for him, held his shoulders.

            "It's okay to miss her," she said.  "It's okay for Alyse to miss her."

            He looked into her eyes, eyes begging for him to trust her.  When had she started meaning so much to him?  His anger returned, the only emotion strong enough to overpower his love for her, and he pushed her away.

            "No, it's _not okay!" he yelled.  "It's not okay for Alyse to have to miss her, it's not, and it's not okay that she died.  Alyse isn't happy as happy as she could be and it's my fault," he said, his voice still wavering._

            "It's not your fault.  Bad things happen to good people sometimes, you know that.  You know it's not your fault," Monica pleaded, her eyes tearing, afraid to reach for him again.

            "Yes, Monica.  It is my fault.  You really want to know the truth?  Are you sure?" he asked, almost hysterically.  "Because I didn't want to tell you.  But I don't fucking care anymore.  You want to know why it's my fault?  My mom and Michael flew to Jamaica for a vacation, and they wanted to stay 2 weeks; the first, just the two of them, and the second, I was supposed to fly out with Alyse and meet them.  Like a family vacation.  Everything was set and it was going to be fine," he said.  He choked back a sob and continued, Monica hanging on every word, tears streaming down her face.  

            "But I was a kid in college, and there was a party at school that weekend.  And I wanted to go.  I called my mom to tell her, and she was so mad at me… so angry, so hurt.  I didn't care.  I didn't fucking care.  And so they flew back a week early.  A week earlier than they should have.  And their plane crashed," he finished.  

            Monica placed her hand on his arm.  "Chandler, that's not your fault.  You weren't flying the plane…"

            "It doesn't matter!  God can't you see that?  It doesn't _matter.  If I had just gone, like I was supposed to, they would have even been on the plane in the first place," he screamed.  She stepped back._

            "You can't blame yourself for that," she begged.  "It's not your fault."

            "It is my fault!  Say it- say it's my fault," he sobbed, collapsing in his chair as years of pent up emotion poured from his every vein.  He looked up at her once he calmed down.

            "I think you should go," he said stonily.

            "No, Chandler, please-"

            "Go."  She looked at him, those eyes begging to let her save him.  "Get the hell out of here."

            She went.

**What did you think???    I'll be continuing soon, this story only has a few more chapters.  (P.S., I think I got way too much sadistic joy out of writing that fight, and I don't know why, lol).  Leave a review, PLEASE!**


	9. The Aftermath

**A.N.  Thank you for the tremendous reviews!!!  You guys are lucky I've been deathly ill for the past three days or you'd be waiting longer for this chapter (it _is my last week of summer, after all).  Here's the second to last, possibly third to last if I decide on an epilogue, chapter to this story.  It skips around between POV a lot, and has a little more action than the previous parts, but I hope you like it just as much!  Read, enjoy and review!!!_**

***Maddy***

            Monica walked into the apartment slowly, as if in a trance.  Unaware of the living room full of people talking and laughing; Ross and Joey, back from a Rangers game, arguing over the final score.  Phoebe and Rachel, pretending to be interested, but engaging in a side conversation about what had happened that week on their new favorite prime time drama.  She walked right past them towards her room.

            "Hey Mon," they chorused casually.  When she didn't answer, they looked at her and knew something was wrong.  Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear-stained.  Come to think of it… it was nearly five and she should have been home two hours ago.

            "Mon?" Rachel asked worriedly.  Monica snapped to attention as she went to push open her bedroom door.

            "What?"

            "Are you… everything okay?" Phoebe asked.

            "Fine."  And with that the door closed, barring further questions.  

            Alyse half walked, half skipped into the apartment after getting dropped off by Natalie's mom.  She had aced that algebra test, she was going shopping with Monica in a few days, and she had a dance to look forward to, which she was attending with an actual boy, for the first time in her life.  Things were looking up.

            The apartment seemed quiet, and nothing was cooking for dinner, she noticed as she shrugged out of her corduroy jacket and hung it on the hook.

            "Chandler?" she called.  No answer.  "Hey, you home?" she tried again.  His bedroom door opened seconds later, and he emerged.  His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked on one side, and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

            "Hi," he offered, barely grunting the greeting.  

            "You look like crap," Alyse said.  "Are you sick or something?"

            "No.  Thanks, though," he said sarcastically.  "I'll be in my room."

            "Wait… when's Monica coming over?" 

            Chandler bristled.  "She's not."

            "What do you mean she's not?  It's Thursday, she always comes for dinner Thursday," Alyse asked confusedly.

            "She's just not, okay?"

            "Did she have other plans or something?" Alyse pushed.

            "God, Alyse, I don't know, she's not coming," Chandler snapped.  Alyse looked at him, hurt.

            "Okay, sorry.  Did you guys have a fight or something?" she asked timidly.

            Chandler scoffed.  "Or something."

            "What does that mean?" Alyse asked, a note of panic entering her voice.

            "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he said sharply, returning to his room.

            "No, not okay, what does 'or something' mean?  Did you break up?" she said, dreading the answer.  Monica had become like a sister to her.  It was unfair that her stupid brother could do something to take her away just like that.

            "I don't know.  Maybe," he said, tired and worn enough to tell her the truth.

            "Maybe?" she said angrily.  "_Maybe?_"

            "Look, it has nothing to do with you-"

            "Nothing to do with me?  What did you do?  Why did you have to screw everything up?" Alyse said, practically spitting the words at him.

            "I think we should stop talking before one of us says something we don't mean.  I can't talk to you right now," Chandler said, as calmly as possible.

            "What did you _do?  Everything was perfect!  She was going to take me dress shopping, and now you ruined it and she'll never want to see me again and I hate you!" Alyse shrieked.  Chandler shook his head._

            "I'm not doing this with you right now," he said, slamming the door to his room as the tears fell silently down his sister's face.

            After the fight (if you could even call it that; she didn't know what it was), she had walked aimlessly around the city for two hours, not wanting to go home.  Just wandering around, she'd replayed the conversation in her mind a million times, and every time stung more than the last.  She'd never seen him- she'd never seen _anyone- as angry as he was.  But there was nothing left to say.  She had no words left to comfort him with, and he didn't want the ones she had.  It was terrible, that feeling; the feeling of helplessness._

            Monica heard Rachel crack open the door, but didn't turn from her position on the bed.

            "Mon… you wanna talk?"

            "No," came the muffled response.

            "What happened?"

            "I said no," she tried again, about to lose the trademark politeness.

            "Okay honey.  Well, when you do…"

            "I know.  Thanks."

            "Mon, hey, do you know why Chandler's not answering the phone?" a new voice asked, Joey appearing beside Rachel, who promptly elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs.

            "Ow!  What?"

            "I don't know," Monica said.  "Can you guys just leave me alone for a little bit?"

            "Sure, sweetie," Rachel said.  Once the door was shut, she punched Joey again.

            "What the hell?" he asked, upset.

            "Why would you ask her about Chandler?  Can't you see how upset she is?"

            "It's not necessarily because of him!"

            "Oh my god, this is why you're not a woman," Rachel said exasperatedly.

            "That and another big difference."

            "Look, Alyse, I'm sorry about before, and I'm sure Monica is still planning on taking you-" Chandler began as he walked out of his room an hour later.  "Alyse?" he called to an empty apartment.  He checked her room, the bathroom, nothing.  Then he noticed her backpack, or rather, he didn't notice it.  The backpack, along with her coat, was gone.        

            "Shit."

            Two hours later, and Alyse was nowhere.  Joey hadn't heard from her.  She wasn't at Hannah's or Natalie's, and neither girl had heard from her since that afternoon.  She wasn't at the duck pond at Central Park, where she went when she was sad.  She wasn't at the coffeehouse, or the pizza place next door.  He checked the bus stop and the subway, although she wasn't supposed to use it, with no results.  It was getting dark, and he was frantic.  Without thinking where to go next, he ended up in the Village, outside Monica's building.  He didn't have a choice; his sister was gone.

            When he knocked, it was Rachel that answered the door, and her usual friendly demeanor was missing.  

            "Hi," he said hoarsely.

            "Hi.  Do you need something?"

            "Is Monica around?"

            "I really don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

            "I'm sure that's true, but this is an emergency," he said importantly.  "Rachel… is she home?"

            "Yeah, she's home," Monica said, appearing behind her roommate and staring into his eyes.  Two seconds into the cold stare, she knew something was wrong.

            "What happened?" she asked nervously, leading him inside.

            "You haven't heard from my sister, have you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

            "No… why?"

            "Rach?" he redirected.

            "No, I haven't heard from her."

            "Chandler, what's going on?" Monica asked again.

            "She's gone."  Monica and Rachel gaped at him for a moment, letting the words sink in.

            "Gone?" Rachel echoed.

            "What do you mean, gone?" Monica asked, panicked.

            "I mean we fought, I went into my room, came out and her bag and coat were gone and she's nowhere, I mean nowhere, Mon, I looked everywhere, the pond, the coffeehouse, the bus stop, I've been around this city twelve times and I can't-" he rambled loudly.  She took his arm and sat with him on the couch.  The fight was forgotten, for the moment.

            "We're going to find her.  It's okay," she said, determined to believe herself.

            "What if we don't?  She's thirteen years old, it's dark, the streets are dangerous…"

            "We will."

            "And the police won't let me file a missing persons report until tomorrow… how messed up is that??? A missing kid has a time requirement?"

            "Chandler.  Look at me.  Focus.  Did you check her school?"

            "No.  I forgot about school," Chandler jumped up.  "Do you think she's there?"

            "I don't know.  Rachel, you stay here.  Call Joey and have him wait at Chandler's.  Call my cell phone if either of you hear anything," Monica said, grabbing her coat and practically running out of the apartment, Chandler at her heels.

            The sat on the steps outside Penn Station after checking a half dozen more places she might have gone.  Chandler held his head in his hands.

            "I can't believe this, this is a nightmare."

            "What were you fighting about?" Monica asked quietly.

            "What?"

            "Before… you said you were fighting."

            "You," he said simply.  "She loves you, you know."

            "I know.  I love her too.  She's going to come home," she said.  "She's going to come home," she repeated rhythmically, taking Chandler's hand and entwining their fingers.

            "Monica… I'm so sorry about-" she put a finger to his lips.

            "Not now," she said.  

            "I had no right to talk to you like that, and I'll always hate myself for it."

            "Concentrate on finding your sister.  We have time for everything else later."

            He took her in his arms quickly and awkwardly, hoping with everything in his body that she wouldn't pull away, which is what he deserved.  She didn't; instead, she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth as he broke down, whispering "It's going to be okay."

            People passed them, men coming home from work; families off the train for a weekend in the city, maybe skating at Rockefeller Center; young people looking lost; old people, looking tired.  Some people saw the couple sitting on the steps, holding each other with everything they had, and wondered what they were crying about.  Others could have walked right over them and not noticed a thing.

            Minutes, maybe hours later, Monica's pocket rang.  She scrambled to answer it.

            "Hello?  What's up?" and then a sigh of relief, and he knew it was okay.  "Thank God.  We'll be right there," she said, hanging up.  "It was Joey.  She came home," she said tearfully, as he hugged her fiercely.  

            When they got back to Chandler's apartment, Alyse was standing next to the counter.  Her hair was falling out of its ponytail, her face was dirty and stained with tears.  She was wearing jeans and Chandler's NYU sweatshirt, which was too big for her and made her look even smaller and more vulnerable.

            "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Chandler asked, unreasonably quietly.  Monica came in behind him quietly as Joey made a quick exit.

            "I was getting some air," she replied, fire in her eyes.  "And I lost track of time."

            "I have been out looking for you for five hours.  Do you know what kind of things you can imagine happening to a thirteen year old girl in New York City in five hours?" he asked, his voice now raised.

            "I don't want to talk to you right now," she said, turning on her heel for her room.

            "The hell you don't!" he yelled.  "Turn around."

            "What?  It worked for you before!" she yelled back.  

            He shook his head, his eyes tearing up again.  "Alyse, I'm sorry I upset you and I'm sorry I shut you out," he said.  She took a step closer to him, her own tears falling freely.

            "You scared me," she said, her voice wavering.  

            "I didn't mean to.  I handled things wrong, and I'm sorry.  But you- you can't do that, Alyse.  You can't leave and not tell me where you're going, you can't run away when you get mad at me.  I thought- I thought you were gone.  You can't do that!"  

            "I know.  I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, falling into his arms.  He stroked her back and held her tightly.

            "You have to promise you'll never do that to me again."

            "I know, I was just so angry and you wouldn't talk to me and I thought that Monica was gone-"

            "She's right here.  She's been worried about you," Monica said with a small smile, stepping towards them.

            "I thought you guys broke up."

            "It was just a fight," she said, hugging Alyse.

            "Was it?" Chandler asked, looking into Monica's face.

            "It's something we need to talk about.  Later," she answered.  "I'm going to go home now… you guys need to talk."  She made her way to the door, then turned around and looked back at Alyse.  "We still on for Monday?" she asked, grinning.  

            Alyse grinned back, relieved.  "If I'm not grounded till I die."

            "Which you are," Chandler said.  Both girls looked at him in horror.  "Everything except the dance and the dress."

            "Good call," Monica said as she left them.

            "Now what?" Alyse said when she was gone.        

            "Now, you go take a shower, get into your pajamas, and go to sleep.  School in the morning, and nothing after for a long time."

            "Okay," she said, turning to her room.  "Chandler?"

            "What?"

            She ran to him and hugged him again, as hard as she could.

            "I really am sorry," she said.

            "I know you are.  Me too.  At the end of the day… it's you and me, you know?  It's always been you and me."

            "It was scary to just be… me," Alyse said, sniffling.

            "Yeah.  It was," Chandler said, pushing her towards her bedroom.

**Sooo what did we think???  Review and let me know!!  Love you guys… have a good one. ****J******


	10. The Luckiest

**A.N.****  I'm back, with the 10th and final chapter to this story.  10 is such a wonderful round number, don't you think?  And I didn't even plan it this way.  It's just another unexpected thing about writing this that has been wonderful; including all of you.  I can't thank you enough for your continued support and (undeserved) praise.  You're all the best.  Read, enjoy, and review chapter 10.**

**Xoxo,**

**Maddy. **

            "Okay, so first thing's first.  Designer preference?" Rachel asked in her most let's-get-down-to-business-Bloomingdale's-style-voice.  Alyse looked at Monica helplessly.

            "No.  Next question?" Monica answered.

            "Color preference?"  Alyse looked at Monica again.

            "You can do this one," she told her with a laugh.  "What's your favorite color?"

            "Orange," Alyse said.  Monica and Rachel exchanged a glance.

            "Okay, so no color preference," Monica said.

            "What?  What's wrong with orange?" Alyse asked indignantly.

            "With your fair complexion?  I don't think so," Rachel declared.

            "Okay, see, this is good.  Now I know I can't wear orange.  I'm learning."

            "You can wear orange, you can wear whatever you want," Monica said.  "I just think you might want to steer a little more neutral for your first semi-formal dress."

            "That's what I meant to say," Rachel said sheepishly.  "Okay, let's look over here." 

            Almost two hours and what felt like hundreds of dresses later, Monica and Alyse said goodbye to their personal shopper and headed for home.  The February air felt bitter on Alyse's cheeks, but she didn't mind a bit; being out in the city for the first time besides school since "the grounding" was liberating.

            "I think the dress is perfect," Monica said for the seventh time.  

            "I love it," Alyse said.  "Thank you again for helping me with this."

            "Please, it was only the _best part of my week!  I don't get to go dress shopping like, ever."_

            Alyse looked at her.  "My brother should take you to fancier places, then."

            Monica elbowed her playfully.  "Very funny."

            "Or anyplace.  You haven't gone out in forever and you haven't been around as much since the… incident."

            "We're just waiting for the right time to talk, that's all.  Don't worry about it."'

            "I don't like when people tell me not to worry about things."

            "I don't say it unless it's true.  You know that.  If I didn't think things were going to get better between me and Chandler, I wouldn't tell you not to worry about it.  And besides, you've got enough to worry about… like your _own little relationship," Monica teased. _

            "It's not a relationship," Alyse mumbled into her scarf.  "It's a stupid dance."

            "A stupid dance that you are going to look stunning at," Monica corrected. "Come on, in here.  Shoe time!"

            Alyse practically ran into her room when Monica walked her into the apartment, obviously eager to give them their space.  Shopping bags flailing, she waved to Chandler and slammed the door behind her, no doubt already speed dialing Hannah to tell her about her new possessions.

            "So… hi," Chandler said, giving Monica an unsure smile.

            "Hi," she said, smiling back with full confidence.  Her fingers gave her away;  they nervously tapped away on the countertop.

            "Did you get a dress and stuff?"

            "Yeah, we found one.  You'll like it I think."

            "What color?" Chandler asked, desperate to keep the conversation light and about dresses.

            "Um, it's like, a beige color?  Champagne, sort of?  Silk, little straps here, and it has this dark red sash with a flower pinned, right near her hip," Monica demonstrated as she described, forcing another smile out of him.  She never looked cuter, he thought.

            "Sounds nice."

            "Yeah, and shoes too.  So… she's all set."

            "Thank you, for doing that," he said sincerely.

            "Oh, of course.  I loved it.  And Rachel helped," she said.  "Well, actually she wanted her to pick this kind of slutty red one, so she didn't help much."  They laughed, and it felt good.

            "I guess now's a good time to talk," he said suddenly.  "As good a time as any, I mean, unless you have to-"

            "No, now's good.  Now's fine."

            They sat next to eachother at the kitchen counter.  He started.

            "First of all, I can't thank you enough for the other night when Alyse was gone.  You were a lifeline.  I couldn't have survived it without you."

            Monica nodded.  "I was glad you came to me with it."

            "And as far as earlier that day goes- I was beyond wrong.  I don't know how you can see past that, but you have to.  Because if Alyse's disappearance taught me anything, it's that I need you."  He took her hands in his own hesitantly.

            She took a deep breath.  "I want to see through it.  Not past it," she said.  He looked at he in confusion.  "Chandler… it's obvious you have a lot of unresolved… stuff-  about your mom's death.  And blaming yourself… it's not right, and it's not healthy, and you shouldn't-"

            "I know, I know I shouldn't have unloaded all that stuff on you."

            She looked at him.  "That's just it.  You should unload it.  And maybe you're right, maybe it can't be on me."

            He looked at her, panicked.  "What are you saying?"

            "I'm just saying that I don't want to see past it, or around it, or pretend it didn't happen.  It did happen, and it scared me, and I want you to be able to work through it and put it behind you.  Behind us," she finished, squeezing his hand.  

            "Us?" he echoed.  "Does that mean you forgive me?"

            "I was never mad at you Chandler," she said quietly, looking down.  "I was sad at you."

            He let out a little laugh.  "You were sad at me?"  

            She laughed too, hearing how silly it sounded.  "It sounds funny but it's true."

            "I don't think I can say I'm sorry enough," he said seriously.

            "I don't want you to apologize anymore, okay?  It's over, that part's done.  We're back in this, together.  And this is what I want," she began.  "I want you to try to talk to someone, professionally, about this stuff."

            "Mon- that won't work for me," he said.

            "You don't know that until you try it.  Chandler… what I saw a few days ago was just a window into how you've been torturing yourself all these years… and I can't be the one you confide in about it, at least not right now.  So I think you should try- I'm saying try, you don't have to commit to anything, just give it a shot.  And I'm not forcing you to do it or saying I won't be with you if you don't.  I just really want you to try it."  She took a deep breath after her speech.  "What do you think?"

            "I think," he said, trailing his index finger down the side of her face.  "I think that I'd do anything for you."

            She leaned in and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, their first kiss in days, and nothing had ever felt so right to either of them.  When the kiss broke, he kissed her gently on the forehead, then the nose, which made her laugh.

            "God, I missed you," she said.

            "Back atcha," he whispered, before their lips met again and led them to the bedroom, where Chandler thanked the architects of his building for the millionth time for his apartment's unusually thick walls.

            The night of Alyse's dance came quickly, because of everything that had happened that week.  Things were totally back on track for Monica and Chandler, in fact, they had never felt more connected.  Chandler had gone for his first therapy session and had actually liked his doctor, and although he still maintained that it wasn't going to work, he decided he'd try again.  It made her happy, and who knew… maybe someday, it would help him find peace.

            The entire gang was at Chandler and Alyse's that night, to send Alyse off on her first official date.  Phoebe was in charge of hair and Rachel was in charge of make-up, Ross was in charge of taking pictures, Joey was in charge of eating a lot of pizza, and Monica was in charge of keeping Chandler occupied so that he didn't totally freak out.  Her responsibility also extended to ensuring he didn't say anything to embarrass her when Justin arrived.

            Everyone was busy with their respective jobs.  Monica was talking to her brother and Joey in the living room, Rachel, Phoebe and Alyse were holed up in her bedroom, and Chandler was sort of pacing the floor in the kitchen.  Monica noticed, this, and crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

            "Kinda scary, huh?" she asked.  He felt her lips brush against his ear affectionately.

            "Eh, nah, I'm cool," he lied.  She laughed. 

            "Sure you are."

            "It's just nerve wracking right now, I mean, everyone has these little jobs, but what are you and I suppoesd to be doing while I wait in agony for this little punk to get here?"  He twisted around in her arms.  She smiled and kissed his lips.

            "You haven't figured it out yet?  I'm supposed to be distracting you."

            He laughed and hugged her tighter.  "Well, I think there's a few too many people here for that to happen," he whispered in her ear, prompting a giggle.

            "Okay, get ready, here she comes!" Rachel announced while opening the door to Alyse's bedroom.  Chandler and Monica parted and everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed as Alyse came out, dressed to kill.

            The dress fit her perfectly, her hair was elegantly pulled back from her face and Rachel, to her credit, had applied only minimal make-up, making Alyse's natural prettiness seem striking.  Everyone hugged her and told her how great she looked, except Chandler, who was standing there, sort of in awe of her transformation from gangly little girl to princess.

            "So, what do ya think?" she asked him finally.  

            "You look… old," he finally said.  She rolled her eyes. 

            "Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said sarcastically.

            Monica punched him in the shoulder.  "He means beautiful.  You look gorgeous."

            "That is what I meant, definitely.  I don't know why I said old," he recovered, hugging his sister before she pushed him away.

            "This is silk, it wrinkles!" she exclaimed.

            "I don't like you as a girl," he replied grinning.

            "So he should be here any minute," Monica said, clapping her hands excitedly.  Everyone went back to individual conversations, but Chandler, Monica, and Alyse held their little circle.

            "We set the rules, right?  His mom's picking you up after and you're coming straight home, 10:30, 11:00 at the latest, and absolutely no kissing."

            "Got it," she said.  

            "So how are you going to explain your cheering section?" Monica asked with a laugh.  "You're probably the only girl in middle school with six over protective adults sending you off to your first dance."

            "Oh the embarassment," Chandler teased.

            Alyse surveyed the scene around her; these amazing people who had dropped into their lives uninvited, unannounced.  One day it was just the two of them, and the next, they were a family.  

            "No," she said, smiling as she watched Ross take a picture of Phoebe and Joey.  "I'm the luckiest."

_"I'm sorry, I know that's a   
strange way to tell you   
that I know we belong   
that I know   
**that I am, I am   
I am the luckiest."**_

_-Ben Folds Five_

So that's it!  I tried to wrap it up as well as I could, and the song sort of came as a last minute inspiration, I hope you liked it.  I think there's an epilogue in the works, but I'm still deciding.  So please review and let me know what you thought!! 


End file.
